Something Like an Assassin's Creed Fanfic
by Always an Emopuff
Summary: My attempt at a 'sucked into game story'. Jones and Evangelina are just two normal girls visiting an art museum. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prelude

**Author's Note: My first attempt at doing a 'sucked into the videogame' style of story. Hopefully the characters will have approprite reactions to the situation, unlike in many of the storys I've seen where the characters seem to brush off what's happening to them.**

**Alright. I don't own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft, however I do own Jones and I'm borrowing Evangelina from a friend, so we own them.**

**Without further adieu, on with the Prelude.**

* * *

Prelude:

Jones and Evangelina weren't usually huge on museums, especially art museums where everything was 'look but don't touch' and so wandering the halls of the large building felt foreign to them. However the museum was holding a Renaissance art exhibit and that was something the two girls were interested in, especially when the museum began advertising with never before seen sketches by Leonardo da Vinci.

The two girls would be lying if they said their deep vested interest in the painter didn't lie within the Assassin's Creed games, but who was anyone to complain?

They browsed the other artists for a while, seemingly having started at the wrong end of the alphabet. They didn't mind though, all of the artists in the exhibit were interesting in their own right and so they took their time making their way up the alphabet to an area labeled 'da Vinci'.

They hung around the well known stuff for a while, talking about the mysteries behind the Mona Lisa and ended up running into a couple other fans of the Assassin's Creed franchise.

They talked with them for a little while, apparently they'd just come from looking at the newest sketches, and assured the two that they'd find it interesting. On that note, the two groups parted ways and Evangelina insisted they go right over to the new sketches.

* * *

"Do you suppose this is what they were talking about when they said we'd find it interesting?" Jones asked, as she examined the image behind glass.

Evangelina wandered over to join her friend in examining the sketch. She tilted her head to one side, and then the other, and then back upright. "It looks kind of like Ezio doesn't it?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. After all there must have been plenty of people who looked similar. Ubisoft did a good job portraying the settings of the games after all."

Evangelina smirked over at Jones. "I don't know, _I'd_ like to think he really existed."

"_You_ would." Jones laughed quietly before moving on to the next of the sketches lining the wall. "It's too bad we don't know Italian." She added, after staring at the notes on the page.

"They're not translated?" Evangelina asked.

"Not unless I'm blind." Jones paused, "And as distinct a possibility as that seems some days I really don't think there's a translation here."

"That seems odd." Evangelina said, before joining Jones once more. "Unfortunately the extent of my Italian is cazzo and merda."

Jones nodded her agreement, before humming. "What do you make of that sketch in the bottom left hand corner?"

"It-" Evangelina had to cut herself off and just stare at it for a long moment before she could answer. "Is that the apple? Screw Leo. He's looking down on us going 'Yes they're falling for my trick.' while laughing maniacally, I can just see it."

"Or the entirety of Ubisoft is." Jones said. "I'm so almost done with this."

As though brought on by Jones' proclamation the lights of the museum cut out.

"Nope!" Jones said throwing her hands into the air. "Nope! No, I'm so done."

Evangelina couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon Jones, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't care if it's nothing, I'm going home." Jones huffed, and then noticing that Evangelina was no longer looking at her she waved a hand in front of the other girl's face. "Are you even listening anymore?"

Evangelina didn't speak up, instead pointing over Jones' shoulder. At this point Jones wasn't really sure she wanted to see what her friend was pointing at, but she turned around irregardless. There was a bright glow at the end off the hallway, that seemed to slowly be growing closer. Jones was about to nudge Evangelina in the other direction, when the glow intensified and the entire world seemed to tilt to one side, sending the two tumbling off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well there you have it. If you have any constructive feedback, or (especially later in the story) critism about how something was done, or how a reaction was written I'd love to read it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright well here is chapter one, featuring Jones. The next chapter will feature Evangelina. Remember don't be afraid to tell me if you think something seems a bit off and I'll do my best to fix it.**

* * *

Jones groaned, the first thing registering in her partially awake mind being pain. Everything hurt and for a moment she just kept her eyes shut in the hopes that maybe she'd fall asleep, though the longer she lay there the more thoughts seeped into her head, until finally she remembered.

She opened her eyes, expecting the white ceiling and walls of the museum, or maybe the deep blue hues of her bedroom.

_All a dream._

Instead she opened her eyes to a cold, stone ceiling and matching walls.

She pushed herself upright quickly in shock, and immediately regretted it, her body screaming in pain. She took a deep breath, hoping it would help, and looked around. Stone surrounded her on all sides, and on the far wall a heavy door stood tall and proud. Her eyes landed on a body and she almost screamed in her blind panic to get as far away from it as possible, the pain returning in full force once more with the movement, before realizing it was still breathing shallowly.

That certainly didn't look like Evangelina.

Oh God. Where was Evangelina?

She raked her mind for clues, memories that had maybe escaped her, but she found none. Her heart was beating quickly now, and she whimpered pathetically.

What was happening? Where was she? Where was her friend?

The silence in the cell was distressing, her cellmate's breathing too shallow to be heard. She dared not break the silence though, wherever this was she knew it couldn't be good, and she felt no need to draw attention to herself and test the theory.

An indistinguishable string of syllables reached her ears, raspy as though being whispered, but so loud it seemed to fill the entire room. Jones covered her ears, and the noise didn't quiet, seeming to grow louder until finally she could make out words mixed in with the noise.

_Change._

_Danger._

_You must remember._

Jones sobbed, the sound seeming to cut through the voice, and once again silence returned to the room. She moved her hands from her ears hesitantly, and could faintly hear footsteps from beyond the door, as well as voices, and as they neared she could make out words, though in a language she couldn't make sense of.

A string of words she knew though _couldn't_ understand finally had her recognizing it as French.

Her first thought was that she'd somehow found herself in Quebec, but that still didn't answer her other questions, like what had happened to Evangelina, or what was happening that she'd ended up in a different province all together.

It certainly didn't help calm her nerves.

She jumped when the door to the cell swung open and two men dressed in strangely familiar clothes entered the room. She shook under their gaze, and as they stepped closer she tried to retreat further into the cell, until she could feel the rough stone press painfully into her back, even through her thick sweater.

The two spoke now in a language that she couldn't recognize at all, unlike the french she'd heard moments earlier, and she thought that they were maybe trying to talk to her as they neared, and then dragged her to her feet. She tried to stop them, kicking and screaming against their efforts, but they were both taller and stronger than she was, and eventually she gave in, seeing that there was no hope of getting them to let go.

They dragged her past other cells, some of which she could hear low groans and yelling from within, and into a round room, where a third man stood.

This one Jones could place a name to. Robert de Sable.

She looked wide eyed at the man, as she was seated in the single, half rotted, wooden chair in the room.

This couldn't be happening. Sure these people were real at one time but there was no way she could be seated before the Grand Master of the Templar order. It had to be a dream. She'd never really gone to that museum with Evangelina. There had been no strange drawings and no glowing light. Her mind had to be fabricating these ideas for her.

The hand tugging at her hair felt awfully real though.

She snapped back to attention as one of the guards, the one pulling on her hair, yelled at her in that strange language she could now only assume was Arabic. When he was done, what she again could only assume was reprimanding her, he turned her to face Robert once more. He began to speak in a slow, deliberated way as though she was a dumb child.

She was no better than one seeing as she couldn't understand a single thing he was saying. She sat there quietly, feeling confused and terrified, not knowing how she was expected to respond, or what he'd do if she didn't.

She must have looked almost as confused as she felt because he drew his words to a close and she noticed, switched languages. The french, though she could understand a word here and there, was not much better. It was strange, put together in a way that sounded incorrect to her modern idea of the language and therefor, useless for her to try and decipher.

She began to have her doubts. If this was a dream, it was incredibly detailed.

If this was a dream, she wanted to wake up.


	3. Chapter 2

Evangelina groaned. Why was the world shifting around so much? She was dizzy, her ears were ringing, and now was really not the time for Jones to be giving her this sort of wake up call.

And when did the couch become so uncomfortable?

When did she fall asleep on the couch? Weren't they supposed to be going to that museum exhibit today? A faint memory wormed it's way into her mind and her eyes flew open in shock, before she yelped and shut them again.

That was way too bright to be their stuffy little apartment.

The sound of a man laughing reached her ears and that's when she fully awoke, and realized that the couch, wasn't actually a couch. She nearly fell off the horse in her panic to get away from whoever was behind her, and if he hadn't had an arm on either side of her she likely would have been face down in the dirt.

The man was speaking to her in a language she could make out as being Italian, and when she turned to get a good look at him, he wasn't letting her off, she almost couldn't contain her squeal of excitement.

Ezio Auditore.

This was the best dream ever. She never wanted to wake up.

"Um." She said dumbly when he tried to speak to her again. Funny. Any other dream she'd had the characters spoke English, or at the very least French.

French.

That was perfect!

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't speak Italian." She said, knowing that Ezio knew French. Or at least in the games he did.

Did dreams work the same way?

"Ah, please, call me Ezio."

"Evangelina." She said. "Tell me Ezio, what's going on?"

"You don't remember?" He questioned. "I was hoping you could explain your mysterious appearance to me."

"Mysterious appearance?"

"In the Vatican." Ezio raised a brow. "You really don't remember _any _of that?"

Evangelina turned that over in her mind. "Wait a minute. The Vatican? As in you fought the Pope Vatican? As in, the end of the second game?"

"Excuse me? Game? What game?"

Evangelina's eyes widened. "You don't know?" Oh God. She could never remembering having this much control in a dream. It was so vivid, and accurate and _real_. "What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Ezio said suspiciously.

Images were clawing at the back of Evangelina's mind, trying to make her remember. "If this is really real, where is Jones?"

"Jones?"

"She's my friend. Were were at the museum together when-"

"When?"

"I don't really remember. There was a bright light I think," She paused here to try to organize her thoughts. "The whole world seemed to tip over." She pressed her hands to her eyes. "The world tipped and," She yelled in frustration. "I don't remember."

"You say there was a bright light? There was a bright light when you appeared as well."

"Well if I ended up here, where's my friend?" Evangelina frowned. "Did you see where it came from?"

Ezio seemed to hesitate, unsure of whether to trust this girl with such in answer, before finally deciding it was only fair. She was after all the one who'd come from such a thing. Perhaps she could help him. "It seemed to come from something called the Apple."

"The Apple? As in, the Apple of Eden?"

"You know it?"

"More or less." Evangelina said. "But if it brought me here, then Jones could be-" She cut herself off. She didn't want Ezio to think her even more crazy than he surely already did.

"Where? Surely I could help you find her."

"Trust me Ezio. If I'm right, even _you _won't be able to find her."


End file.
